Till I found You
by Mrz.Cullen
Summary: La tarea es: planear su matrimonio, sus hijos a donde los llevaran y cosas por el estilo , el reporte se entrega la proxima semana-En ese momento mire a mi compañero de trabajo.Edward Cullen. Nunca pensé tener este tipo de conversaciones y menos con el.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno solo unos cuantos avisos antes de que comiencen a leer , la historia son todos humanos , he tratado de no cambiarles el caracter y esta en tercera persona. Ahora si lean tranquilas.**

**Till I found you**

Edward era un chico caballeroso, con cabellos color bronce y unos penetrantes ojos color esmeralda. Medía un 1.88, las chicas se morían por el.

Podía a llegar a ser un poco irritante para sus hermanos, Alice y Emmett, pero igual lo querían.

A él no le llamaban la atención las chicas, excepto una, Isabella Swan.

Isabella era una chica reservada, un poco tímida se podría llegar a decir. Tiene unos cabellos castaños, media 1.68, unos ojos color chocolate cautivantes y una torpeza que la hacía única. Estudiosa y buena amiga, son sus dos palabras con las que la puedes definir. Los chicos no le importaban, tenía uno que especialmente va detrás de ella, aunque ella no le tomaba atención aún así le cae muy bien.

Edward era el nombre del chico por el cual Bella se sentía atraída y también un poco de curiosidad, es que a veces ella pensaba que Edward la odiaba, y es que tenía algunas miradas "raras".

Hoy era lunes, un mal día para los dos. Cuando Bella llego al instituto se estacionó al lado de un Volvo plateado, que reconoció por el de Edward, cuando el bajó de su auto a Bella el corazón le dio un vuelvo o tal vez cuatro. Se sonrojó un poco y luego bajó de su vejestorio. Su primera clase era ciencias de la vida y le tocaba…si con el, con Edward.

Al llegar a su clase Bella se sentó en el único asiento libre con Edward. "_Mi peor día, es Lunes". _Pensó.

El profesor entró a clase y Bella sacó un cuaderno cualquiera y lo puso a rayar, era la primera vez que se sentaba con Edward.

La clase pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera la sintió.

-Chicos la tarea de hoy es, planear una familia con tu compañero de al lado. Tienen que decidir a que colegio van a mandar a sus hijos, en que van a trabajar. En otras palabras tienen que convivir juntos por una semana. El próximo lunes se entrega el reporte.- A Bella se le abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras que Edward apretó muy fuerte el lápiz que tenía en sus manos.

¿Planear una familia con Edward? Eso no lo había pensado ni en sueños, y no es que estuviera muy complacida con ello.

Edward no sabía si estaba feliz o desconcertado, no sabía que decirle; Bella era diferente a las otras chicas, nunca sabias como iba a reaccionar.

Ninguno se atrevió a mirarse, solo se quedaron ahí estáticos. Mientras que todos salían del salón, ellos aún no asimilaban la noticia de tener que planear su familia.

-Perdón por no haberme presentado antes, es un poco tarde considerando que estamos a mitad de año.- Sonrió y el corazón de Bella parecía querer salirse de su pecho.- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.- Los dos sabían el nombre del otro, pero ninguno quería arruinar el momento.

-Bella Swan.- Bella sonrió tímidamente

-Bueno mientras mas pronto comencemos con la tarea, mas pronto terminaremos.- Edward analizo lo que había dicho y el doble sentido de sus palabras; deseó que Bella no lo tomara a mal.

-Entonces ¿En mi casa o en la tuya?- Preguntó Bella. Ella estaba deseando que dijera en la suya, tenía algo de curiosidad.

-En la mía, si no te molesta, ¿Hoy después de clases?

-Claro.

-Hasta entonces

-Adiós.- Dicho esto los dos se pararon, salieron de la clase y se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Bella estaba feliz y Edward igual, y es que nunca pensaron en hacer algo juntos.

--

En la salida, cuando los dos ya estaban en el estacionamiento. Edward divisó Bella subiendo a su auto, el la siguió y toco su ventana. Ella le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Edward algo irritado.

-Te voy a seguir con mi auto.- Explico Bella.

-Yo te voy a llevar.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de seguirte en mi auto.

-Bella no lo pongas difícil, de una manera u otra te voy a llevar… ¿Por favor?- Dijo Edward un tono suplicante. A Bella le dolían las costillas de lo fuerte que le latía el corazón.

Bajo de su auto, si es que se lo podía llamar así. Edward cerró la puerta del auto de ella y la guió hacia su Volvo. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella se subió, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y el hizo lo mismo.

Mientras estaban de camino a su casa, ella miro todo el tiempo por la ventanilla y en algunos momentos se sintió observada.

La casa de Edward era muy grande de paredes blancas y grandes ventanas.

-Es hermosa.- Dijo Bella.

-Gracias.- Se bajaron del auto y Bella se sorprendió al ver su camioneta allí.

-Alice lo trajo.- Respondió Edward como leyéndole la mente, ella asintió.

Al entrar en la casa, o mas bien dicho mansión. Bella notó que no estaban sus padres. Solo Alice, a quien conocía por nombre y otro chico más, era músculo con cabello negro rizado que estaba jugando videojuegos.

-Alice, te quiero presentar a alguien.- Alice tenia la forma de un duendecillo, vino dando saltitos.- Bella ella es Alice, mi insoportable hermana.- Dijo Edward en broma y por respuesta recibió un codazo.

-Hola Bella, yo soy Alice la hermana de Edward.

-Hola.-

-Emmett, ven un momento.- Paró su juego y fue donde ellos.

-Emmett, ella es Bella.- Emmett se acercó a Bella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Hasta dejarla sin aire.

-Emmett…no…res…piro.

-Lo siento.- Dijo el y la soltó.

-Vamos a estar trabajando en mi cuarto, no queremos que nos molesten. Esto va para ti Emmett.

-Aja, claro trabajando, descuida Eddie. La primera vez no es difícil.- Edward profirió un leve gruñido y Bella se sonrojó. Emmett por su parte se carcajeó al ver las reacciones de los dos.

Subieron las escaleras y fueron a su habitación. La ultima habitación del segundo piso.

El cuarto era de color azul, contaba con una gran ventana y con una gran colección de discos también. Por la cual Bella sintió curiosidad, se acercó a ver los títulos y la mayoría coincidía con sus favoritos.

.Así que…música clásica.

-Me gusta mucho ¿Por que?

-A mi también, es que nunca creí que a alguien de mi edad podría gustarle eso.

-Yo tampoco.- Edward se acercó a su mochila y sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz. Luego se sentó en su cama –Empecemos.-Bella se sentó en su cama pero no al costado de el.-Primero nos conocimos en…

-No lo se ¿San Diego?

-¿Qué tal aquí, en Forks?- Ella se sintió algo tonta por haber dicho lo de San Diego, así que se sonrojo.

-Claro. Entonces nos casamos ¿Dos años después?

-Bueno ¿Qué hay de la luna de miel?

-A mi me gusta el Caribe.

- Allí será.- A Edward le pareció algo rara la conversación, es mas nunca se había imaginado tener ese tipo de conversación y menos con ella.- ¿Qué hay de nuestros hijos?- A Bella esa pregunta le cayó como un balde agua fría. No había pensado en niños, no era muy amiga de ellos que digamos. Pero quería ver algunas reacciones de Edward.

-No lo se, pero pocos…supongo que trece esta bien.

A Edward los ojos se le abrieron como platos ¿Había dicho trece hijos?

-B-bueno. ¿S-segura tr-trece?

-Si, es un número lindo y necesitamos una casa con grandes jardines, me gusta todo verde.- Bella era una mala mentirosa y no sabía como Edward le estaba creyendo.

-Entonces trece.- Edward dijo ese número con algo de terror, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la mentira que le estaba diciendo Bella y le siguió el juego.- Esta bien todos irán a un internado en Londres.- Ella se espantó ante esa idea e intuitivamente se paso la mano por el vientre, Edward se rió ante esa reacción

-¿¡Que?!¿¡Por que?!.

-Para tener más tiempo para nosotros, amor.- Bella se sonrojo y esta vez había batido su record. Se dio cuenta que el le estaba siguiendo el juego y Bella quiso hacerlo también.

-Tienes razón, los matrimonios con estrés no son nada buenos.

-Si, bueno mi trabajo es doctor.- Entonces Bella se atrevió a hacer algo que jamás en la vida lo había pensado. Le tocó el brazo a Edward y cuando hizo esto, le encanto.

-Pero amor, vas a dedicar toda tu vida al hospital.- Edward no se incomodo por el contacto con Bella, le gustó.

-Querida, no te preocupes siempre habrá tiempo para nosotros. Cariño ¿Tu que vas a ser?

-Abogada, creo.- La verdad es que no tenía alguna carrera definida, no le gustaba pensar en eso.

-Entonces los dos daremos nuestras vidas al trabajo, no me parece nada atractivo.

-Si.- Edward trató de cambiar de tema.

-¿Mascotas?

-Siempre me han gustado los perros, cariño.

-Todo lo que mi esposa quiera.-Dijo con una sonrisa, que Bella pensó que debería ser ilegal.- ¿Cuál va a ser su nombre?

-Jacob.

-Bueno, querida, respecto a nuestros retoños.

-Dime

-Como tú dijiste, vamos a necesitar una casa grande, ¿A las afueras de Forks?

-Sí, me parece bien.- Esto del juego les parecía divertido a los dos.

- Y las universidades, cariño.

-La universidad de California es buena.

-Mejor Darthmouth, amor, es muy buena.

-Y también muy cara.

-Querida, vamos a poder pagarla.

-¿A los trece?

-¿Y si reducimos el número de nuestros hijos?

-No lo se, amor.

-Entonces sometámoslo a votación, querida.- Dijo Edward amablemente. Bajaron las escaleras y vieron la misma escena que cuando llegaron, solo que esta vez ya había oscurecido. Bella le fue a preguntar a Alice y Edward a Emmett.

-Emmett, necesito un consejo.- Edward no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en este instante, pidiéndole un consejo a Emmett.

-Dime, hermano.

-Bella y yo vamos a tener trece hijos y no sabemos que hacer.

-Púes…-Emmett se puso un dedo en la barbilla.- Van a necesitar una cama muy resistente o mejor…protección.- Dicho esto Edward le propino un golpe en el hombro a Emmett. A Bella por su parte le fue un poco mejor.

-Alice necesito que me ayudes.

-Dime.

-Edward y yo vamos a tener trece hijos y no sabemos que hacer

-Bueno, necesitaran una tienda de marca que venda al por mayor.- Dijo Alice seria.

-Gracias Alice.- Dijo Bella tratando de no reírse. Edward y Bella se reunieron justo en el centro de la sala.

-¿Cariño tuviste suerte?- Preguntó Bella, Alice y Emmett escucharon como Bella había tratado a Edward y pensaron que estaban saliendo hasta que Alice comprendió que tan solo estaban haciendo el mismo trabajo que le habían dejado.

-No, amor ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Esta bien, tendremos tan solo dos hijos.

-Querida mejor discutimos esto arriba.-Dijo Edward ya que sus dos hermanos estaban al borde de un ataque de risa.

--

-¿Los nombres?- Dijo Edward ya en su cuarto, sentados como antes.

-Primero querido, las dos mujeres o los dos hombres o hombre y mujer.

-Yo creo que es mejor, hombre y mujer.

-Entonces el hombre Edward.-Dijo Bella bastante sonrojada.

-¿Quieres que mi hijo se llame igual que yo?-Dijo algo extrañado.

-No tiene nada de malo.

-Si tiene, mejor otro nombre.

-¿Gabrielle?

-Si, ese me gusta

-¿Y la niña?

-Marie, es hermoso ¿Te gusta?-Bella se sonrojo una vez mas, Edward no comprendía esta vez por que se sonrojaba.- ¿Tienes algún problema con el nombre, cariño?

-Es que es mi segundo nombre.

-Oh, es muy hermoso.- Los dos se sentían algo incómodos por el silencio que acababa de ocurrir.

-Bueno, amor, ya tengo que irle a preparar la cena a tu suegro.

-Yo te llevo, cariño.

-¿Y mi auto?

-Estoy seguro que a Alice no le importará llevarlo a tu casa.

-Bueno.- Los dos bajaron y Bella se despidió de Alice y Emmett, aunque ahora la verían muy a menudo, al menos eso esperaba ella.

El camino se la pasó escuchando su canción favorita Claro de Luna de Debussy.

No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron.

-Hasta mañana, amor.- Dijo un divertido Edward

-Hasta mañana, cariño.- Y Bella se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Edward , su corazón latió desbocado y rogó por que Edward no se diera cuenta , pero Edward si lo hizo , mas no dijo nada tan solo sonrió.

Bella estaba bajando del auto y Edward recordó los buenos modales que le había enseñado Esme.

-Buenas noches Bella, que duermas bien.

-Buenas noches Edward.- Bella bajó completamente del auto y se quedo en la puerta de su casa, hasta que vio al Volvo alejarse. Cuando entró vio a Charlie tirado en la sala viendo televisión.

-¿Ya te doy la cena, papá?

-No hace falta, me fui a la casa de Billy después del trabajo y acabo de llegar.

-Bueno, ya me voy a dormir.- Eran las diez y media; Bella no había captado la noción del tiempo y es que cuando estas con tu esposo las horas tan solo son segundos. "_Esposo."_Pensó. Bella nunca había querido casarse, la idea le parecía aterradora, sin embargo ahora le parecía un tanto divertido, sobre todo por que es con Edward Cullen. Estaba subiendo las escaleras, subió a su cuarto, se baño y se echo en su cama.

"_Edward y yo, esposos ¿Quién lo diría?" _Bella seguía insistiendo en eso, pero sus pensamientos la arrullaron.

--

Edward se levantó con los mismo pensamientos de antes Bella y él…esposos, era la chica con la que menos terminaría o al menos eso creía hasta ayer.

No podían sacarse esos hermosos ojos color chocolates. Así que decidió darle una sorpresa esta mañana.

Se bañó y se vistió muy rápido y casi no desayuno. Se dirigió a casa de Bella y cuando llegó tocó el timbre.

Bella corrió a abrirle sin saber que era el.

-Edward…-Dijo bastante sorprendida.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.

-¿Te puedo llevar al instituto?- Bella sabía que Edward era bastante reservado y que nunca se le veía juntarse con nadie, se pregunto cual sería la reacciones de sus compañeros cuando la vieran entrar con Edward.

-Claro.- Se apresuró en responder.-De pronto una sonrisa se cruzo por el rostro de Bella dejando muy desconcertado a Edward.

-¿De que te ríes?- Dijo ya estando camino a su auto.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte, Edward.- Por un momento Edward se puso serio, y algo tenso también. Entonces vio una chispa igual a la de ayer en los ojos de Bella, una chispa que indicaba travesura, entonces se relajo y dio una sonrisa fugaz.

-Dime, Bella.

-Estoy embarazada.- Edward río y Bella sonrió. Ella pretendía seguir el juego por toda la semana, sería una forma de conocer al enigmático Edward Cullen.

-Wow…yo no se que decir.- Lo que ellos no sabían que Charlie estaba viendo todo y escuchando también , se puso furioso y más cuando vio la nívea mano de Edward poniéndole un mechón de cabello de Bella detrás de la oreja . Charlie salió de la casa y los llamó a los dos, se sentaron en la sala.

-Bella, ya me enteré no hace falta que lo digas.- Bella no entendió nada, pero Edward si, trató de mantenerse serio pero una que otra vez se le escapaba su encantadora sonrisa.-Pensé que eras mas responsable, es mas ni siquiera me dijiste que tenías novio.

-¡Oh papá, me asustaste por un momento!- Entonces Edward y Bella rompieron a reír a carcajada batiente.

-No le veo nada gracioso, chicos.

-Papá, Edward y yo tenemos que hacer una asignatura, tenemos que ser una familia, eso es todo.

-Oh, bueno siendo así, pueden irse.- Edward y Bella aún seguían riéndose, llegaron al instituto y las predicciones de Bella se cumplieron, las miradas de todos estaban en ellos.

--

Al final del día, Bella se fue a la casa de Edward por que todavía quedaba algunos detalles por cuadrar.

Ya estaban en la sala de su casa los dos, discutiendo sobre cosas insignificantes, como el color de las habitaciones, los carros.

-Tendrán un carro cuando se lo ganen.- Dijo Edward fingiendo autoridad.

-Como tu lo haz hecho.- Contribuyó su duendecilla hermana.

-Alice, estos son problemas maritales.

-Jasper y yo no tenemos ese tipo de problemas.- Dijo con algo de pica y sacando su lengua.

-Pero tu y Jasper no tienen un bebé.- Alice los ojos se le abrieron como platos y luego comprendió todo; se llevó una mano al vientre y se fue corriendo a buscar a Jasper.

-Hablando de eso…- Edward estaba dudoso si pasar o no, su mano por el vientre de Bella.- ¿Cómo estamos allí dentro?- Bella pensó que era el padre que quería para sus ficticios hijos. Tomó la mano de Edward y la guío hacia su vientre.

Estuvieron así, quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero les encanto. Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, no pudieron contener sus impulsos, sus labios estaban prácticamente uno sobre el otro y…

* * *

_**Hola chicas, bueno esta historia es la mas larga que he escrito, pretendo dejarla en un One-shot pero de repente le ponga un capitulo mas no lo se. Ustedes díganmelo.**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward **_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap 2_

_Estuvieron así, quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero les encanto. Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, no pudieron contener sus impulsos, sus labios estaban prácticamente uno sobre el otro y…_

Los labios de Edward empezaron el beso, como si estuvieran pidiendo permiso y Bella no dudo en dárselo. El beso comenzó tierno, Edward posó su mano en la nuca atrayéndola mas a ella, Bella comenzó a juguetear con sus bronces cabellos. Entonces Edward se separo bruscamente de ella.

Bella lo miró desconcertado y Edward estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-Lo siento mucho, me deje llevar.- Entonces Edward se paró bruscamente del sofá y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Bella se debatía entre subir a su cuarto o tan solo esperar y digerir todo lo que había pasado.

-Tienes que darle algo de espacio, Edward es todo un caballero y no se quiso propasar ni nada , te rogaría que no pienses eso.- Bella se volteó a ver a la pequeña duendecilla , hermana de Edward.

-No, no pienso eso, es que a veces Edward se comporta de una manera tan rara.

-Edward es…-La pequeña duendecilla estaba buscando un adjetivo que lo definiera por completo.- Especial.-Como si ella no lo supiera.

-Si, supongo que lo es.

-Bueno, ahora si puedes subir, te apuesto que ya se calmo.- Bella subió las escaleras con algo de miedo, tocó la puerta de su cuarto y escuchó un leve "_pasa"_ abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con un Edward algo apenado.

-Bella, lo siento mucho.

-No tienes por que hacerlo.-Edward estaba confundido ¿No había sido su culpa? ¿No había sido el quien inició el beso?- Creo que los dos somos responsables de lo que pasó.

-Será mejor que lo olvidemos.-Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, les gusto demasiado como para hacerlo. Se produjo un silencio bastante incomodo y ninguno sabía como romperlo.

-Bueno, Charlie me espera mejor me voy.-Edward no quería que Bella se fuera, era demasiado egoísta como para dejarla ir. Pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-Hasta mañana, Bella.

-Adiós, Edward.-Bella se fue en su auto y manejo hasta casa, cuando llegó vio a un muy dormido Charlie, así que fue a su cuarto, se baño, se cambio y durmió. Esa fue la primera noche que soñó con Edward y en como se había separado tan bruscamente ¿Cuál es el secreto de Edward Cullen?

--

Bella decidió enfrentarlo hoy, en el instituto y decirle por que era así con ella, por que no le dirigió la palabra antes y por que su reacción del beso. Esto último le importaba más.

El destino se había confabulado contra el, ¿Por qué el único lugar para estacionarse, esta junto al auto de Bella?

Edward estaba demasiado avergonzado por su comportamiento, como para dirigirle la palabra, Bella había sido la única chica con la que el se ha abierto de tal forma. Una pregunta circundo por su cabeza: ¿Qué tiene de especial Bella Swan?

Al ver a Edward bajarse del auto, Bella hizo lo mismo.

-¡Edward!-Llamó Bella, solo que Edward siguió caminando como si nada.- ¡Edward!- Pero Edward no pareció detenerse. A Bella los ojos se le comenzaron a humedecer ¿Por qué actuaba así, ella no le había hecho nada o sí?

Edward, se detuvo en la entrada del instituto, volteó y vio la cara de Bella en medio de lágrimas. "¡_Idiota, la haz hecho llorar! ¿No que la querías? ¿No que te importaba?"_Comenzó a reprocharse Edward mentalmente.

-¿Qué te hecho para que me odies tan rápido Edward?- Edward estaba demasiado confundido, no la odiaba, la quería más que a nadie pero no sabia si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Bella, no te odio.- Aún no estaba listo para decirle lo que sentía, apenas se conocían de verdad hace veinticuatro horas.

-¿Entonces por que me tratas así?-Las lágrimas aún salían, a Edward sus manos le picaban, quería acariciar su hermoso rostro, acunarla en su pecho, decirle que todo iba bien.

-¿Sabes, Bella? No te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que me pasa o no.- Quería que le dieran una paliza por lo que acaba de hacer, no quería ser tan rudo con ella. Pero esto que sentía era nuevo y tal vez si la alejaba el no podría hacerles daño a los dos.

Bella entró al instituto y se fue de frente al baño a limpiarse la cara "_Es un idiota Bella, no te preocupes por el, no te merece."_Se consoló ella. Aunque sabía que ni ella se lo creía, estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward.

Las clases fueron una tortura, ninguno de los soportaba ver al otro; Bella a Edward por que le había hecho daño, Edward a Bella por que el probablemente estaba cometiendo su peor error.

--

Edward estaba meditando en su cuarto, sobre esto nuevo que sentía, sobre las mariposas que habitaban en su estomago. Entonces su hermana entró en su habitación.

-Edward, ella esta muy herida ¿Sabes?

-Es mejor.-Dijo Edward tratando de sonar lo más frío posible.

-¿Crees que es mejor herirla, que decirle lo que sientes?

-De alguna forma, sí.

-Edward, se que esto es como algo nuevo para ti; pero de todas formas no debiste decirle eso.

-Es lo mejor, Alice.

-No te sigo, Edward.- El no estaba seguro de decirle esto a su hermana, pero de alguna forma era su mejor amiga.

-Es mejor que ni nos hablemos, no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero verla sufrir, Alice.- Alice nunca pensó ver a Edward decir palabras tan dulces. Lo abrazó y Edward se extraño, no se abrazaban así desde que eran infantes.

-Edward, solo abre tu corazón.- Edward le pareció algo demasiado cursi, haría lo que el pensara que era correcto. Entonces la pequeña duendecilla se fue dando saltos.

--

Al día siguiente Edward lo reconsideró y decidió decirle a Bella lo que sentía, era demasiado fuerte como para guardarlo.

Subió en su Volvo y se dirigió al instituto. Al llegar vio a Bella hablando con Mike, una extraña sensación lo invadió, algo que no había sentido antes, le dieron ganas de pegarle a Mike por que tan solo le estaba hablando a Bella.

¿Qué era esto?

Edward se acercó donde estaban hablando Mike y Bella, Bella aún seguía dolida por lo de ayer.

-Mike, en serio no estoy para salidas en este momento ¿Lo dejamos para después?-Dijo Bella algo fastidiada.

-Pero, cariño…- Seguía insistiendo Mike.

-Mike creo que la dama dijo que no, debes respetar su decisión.

-Esto no te incumbe Cullen.-Edward hizo caso omiso a lo que Mike le estaba diciendo y tan solo fijo la vista en ella. Y le dio una amigable sonrisa

Edward es bipolar, afirmó Bella con total seguridad, ayer la odiaba y hoy ¿Le agradaba?

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar?- Bella asintió débilmente. Se hicieron a un lado de la multitud de jóvenes en el estacionamiento.

-Dime, Edward.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer, fui muy rudo y lo siento de veras.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Disculpa?

-Que por que fuiste así conmigo ayer, pensé que olvidaríamos lo del beso.

-Es que ese es precisamente el problema, no puedo hacerlo y _no quiero hacerlo_.- A Bella el corazón le dio cuatro vuelcos, se sonrojo a más no poder. Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarle sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.- Bella fui rudo ayer por que, no quiero hacerte daño y quería mantenerte alejado de mí; pero soy demasiado egoísta como para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué me harías daño?-Entonces Edward rió, haciendo que su refrescante aliento, mareara un poco a Bella.

-Por que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, se que probablemente no sientes lo mismo por mí, se que es demasiado pronto. Si no sientes lo mismo por favor dímelo y no temas herir mis sentimientos.-Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo más, ella le puso un dedo en la boca.

-Edward, yo también estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.- No bastó mas para que Edward la besara, todo el instituto los estaba mirando pero a ellos no les importo. Bella comenzó a jugar con los bronces cabellos de Edward y Edward pasó su mano hacia la nuca de Bella haciendo que el beso fuera más duradero.

Se separaron para tomar aire y…para ir a clases.

Todo el instituto se había enterado del "incidente" de esta mañana. Almorzaron juntos pero algo extraño estaba pasando.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Bella intrigada al ver que Edward estaba mirando su vientre.

-Nada.- Dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

-Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Qué tienes entre manos?- Dijo Bella tratando de ser lo mas seria posible.

-Lo verás luego.- Dijo tratando de hacerse el inocente.

-Odio las sorpresas.

-Creo que te va a gustar.

_**¡Hola Chicas! Si ahora si se termina...a menos que quieran que ponga una continuación… ustedes díganmelo…**_

_**Gracias por los muchos reviews que me han puesto… ¡Son geniales!**_

_**Besos estilo Edward **_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale Cullen.**_


	3. Muñeco y Sopresa parte 1

_**Sorpresa**_

-Creo que esta te va a gustar.- ¿Qué se supone que Edward esta insinuando? Bella negó con la cabeza, "_ojala no me haya comprado algo."_ Pensó para sus adentros, y es que ella odiaba las sorpresas, y que gastaran dinero en ella.

Terminaron de comer y de hablar cosas sin importancia, Edward estaba feliz, radiante, nunca se había sentido de esta forma.

Ella era especial, eso lo sabía más que nadie. La ilusión del primer amor, o eso era como lo llamaban…el no sabía si era amor, el creía que era algo mas fuerte, sabía que desde el primer día del instituto le gustaba.

No le hablaba por que siempre evitaba a los chicos, no sabía si con ella iba a ser lo mismo. Por otra parte Bella, sabía que había chicas más bonitas que ella en el instituto, ¿Cómo se había fijado en ella? La verdad es que no sabía, y no le importaba mientras estuviera con ella.

Estaban caminando hacia su clase, lo bueno era que les tocaba juntos…y donde todo esto comenzó. Ciencias de la vida.

Edward estaba pensando en hacer algo, pero no sabía como reaccionaria Bella, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda. Pero se decidió en hacerla; lentamente la mano de Edward viajó en busca de la mano de Bella, la encontró y cuando se juntaron, les paso una corriente eléctrica; Edward la apartó rápido.

-Lo siento.- Se apresuró en decir; Bella tan solo asintió y dio una sonrisa triste. Como deseo que eso no hubiera pasado y así poder sentir el calor de sus dos manos juntas.

"_Vamos Bells, tú puedes"_. La animó su subconsciente. Ella tenía una batalla personal y esta consistía en tomarle la mano a Edward o no. Esta bien lo haría….

"_¡Demonios!"_Gritó su subconsciente. Ya era demasiado tarde, ya habían entrado a la clase.

Se sentaron, en sus lugares desde hace dos días. Bella se paso toda la clase o al menos toda la clase, admirando a Edward. El profesor dijo algo que a los dos los agarró desprevenidos.

-Y bueno, para completar su informe el sr. Newton, les hará entrega de unos bebés, los deberán cuidar; son los nuevos bebes electrónicos, les darán de comer y los cambiaran. Ah, me olvidaba, si tienen hambre los bebes llorarán y muy fuerte, por tanto se levantaran en la noche; por lo que deberán pasar la noche juntos. No se preocupen, aquí tienen un documento que le entregarán a sus padres para que les den permiso.

¿Esto en verdad les estaba pasando? Bella tardo un poco en asimilar la noticia, mientras que a Edward una gran sonrisa se le esparcía por el rostro. Esto sería divertido, interesante…

¿Pasar una noche junto a Edward? Bella se puso como la madre de los tomates, volteó a ver a Edward, quien le dio una sonrisa para infundirle confianza.

Esperaron a que Mike trajera el bebé, mientras Edward decidió bromear un poco.

-¿Qué nos traerá la cigüeña? –Dijo bastante despreocupado, sabiendo que Mike lo escucharía.

Minutos después Mike se paro justo al costado de Edward, sacó una muñeca y la puso cuidadosamente en la mesa, se fue, no sin antes darle una mirada "amenazante" a Edward.

Cogió la muñeca y la arrullo tiernamente en sus brazos. Bella sonrió al ver esa escena Edward se veía completamente diferente.

-¿Me la das?-Preguntó Bella. Se sentía bastante culpable de romper el momento padre e hija. Edward la tendió hacía los brazos de Bella.

Es que el no podía negarle nada a la poseedora de esos preciosos ojos chocolates. Bella la acunó en su pecho. Mientras que Edward comenzó a pensar un nombre para su _hija_. Si eso se sentía bien…_hija _y con Bella.

Entonces comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en eso ¿Verdad? No tenía ni un mes con ella y ya estaba pensando en casarse con ella.

Entonces la voz de Bella, lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Te gusta Sophie, Edward?

-Es perfecto, Bella. —Bella miró una vez más a Sophie, antes de que Edward la tomará otra vez.

La clase pasó rápido, pues todos estaban prestando más atención a su bebé que a lo que el profesor decía.

--

Bella ya estaba sentada en el Volvo de Edward, y el bebé estaba en sus brazos. Antes de la sorpresa, tenían que decirle a Charlie lo del trabajo, lo cual no le hará mucha gracia a su padre.

En menos de lo que Bella pensó, ya estaban aparcados en frente de su casa. Se bajaron y se quedaron justo en frente de la puerta. Edward tocó el timbre y Charlie lo recibió no tan amablemente.

--

Su padre estaba algo molesto, por la tarea que les había dejado su profesor y por que su pequeña, tendría que dormir con _el. _

Termino de sacar sus cosas y bajó a la sala, donde se encontró a Edward y Charlie viendo televisión.

Edward se despidió de Charlie y así lo hizo Bella; salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al Volvo, el tomo sus cosas de las manos de Bella y las puso en el maletero.

Se fuero rumbo a su casa y mientras Bella aún seguía pensando en el contacto que tuvieron hoy, después del almuerzo.

Se mordió el labio en signo de nerviosismo y Edward captó eso, sonrió para si mismo; le encantaba verla nerviosa o cualquier cosa que hiciera que adquiriera ese color rojo en las mejillas.

Decidió completar lo de esta tarde. Alargó su mano y tomo la de Bella y las dos manos unidas descansaron sobre la palanca de cambios. Bella se sonrojó y trató de desviar su mirada, pero no podía, solo miraba a sus manos y como encajaban perfectamente.

Edward comenzó a acariciar la mano de Bella con su pulgar y aunque ella recibió pequeñas descargas eléctricas, le encantó.

Llegaron a su casa y Edward bajó las cosas de Bella que estaban en el maletero.

Entraron y Alice estaba en la sala junto con Jasper y con Emmett y Rosalie viendo televisión.

-Bella, ellos son Rosalie. —Entonces Edward dirigió su mano hacia la rubia despampanante al costado de Emmett, quien la recibía con una mirada de odio ¿Que había hecho ella, para que la mirara así?—Y Jasper.-Esta ves Edward dirigió su mano hacia el chico al costado de Alice, el tenía cabellos rubios alborotados y unos ojos azules iguales a los de Rosalie, la verdad es que ellos dos se parecían mucho. —Son gemelos.- Explicó Edward.

Después de las presentaciones, Bella y Edward, subieron al cuarto de este último. Edward acomodo las cosas en su sofá de cuero negro y al bebé con cuidado.

Y luego los dos se sentaron en su cama.

-¿Esta es la sorpresa?—Preguntó Bella, algo decepcionada y aliviada. Edward negó divertido.

-No, claro que no.- Se paro y le tendió la mano a Bella, ella la cogió sin vacilar. Salieron de su cuarto. Y bajaron, Edward la guió hacia una pequeña habitación, donde se encontraba un gran piano de cola negro.

Edward se sentó en el banquillo delante del piano y Bella se sentó junto a él .Los dedos de Edward se deslizaron por las teclas del piano, cerró los ojos y dejo que sus pensamientos fluyeran a través de la melodía.

-Esta la inspiraste tú. —Dijo Edward, lo que provocó que el corazón de Bella latiera a mil por hora.

Bella se perdió en la música, el principio de la melodía era triste, pero luego se volvió mas alegre y luego algo triste otra vez y volvió a ser alegre; Hasta que la música se detuvo.

Edward abrió los ojos para mirar a Bella, ella sin darse cuenta le habían salido las lagrimas. Nunca nadie había hecho por ella, es más lo único lindo que un chico ha hecho por ella, es darle un presente por su cumpleaños. Edward en cambio había escrito una.

-¿Tan mala estuvo?—Preguntó Edward, entre divertido y preocupado.

-No, no, Edward estuvo hermosa es solo que…

-¿Solo que, que?—Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatillas y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, olvídalo. —Entonces Edward levantó su barbilla con su mano, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-Bella, puedes decírmelo. Si no te gustó…no importa haré otra, pero por favor dime…-Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, Bella lo silenció con un beso.

Edward puso sus manos en la nuca de ella, Bella puso sus manos en los bronces cabellos del joven.

Se separaron para tomar aire, entonces los dos sonrieron. Bella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, y el puso su mejilla en su cabello.

Pasaron así, Dios sabe cuanto tiempo...compartiendo caricias, que eran tiernas y delicadas, perfectas y necesarias.

-Gracias por la mejor sorpresa de mi vida. —Dijo Bella, alzando su mirada, para encontrarse con esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

-No, todavía no me lo agradezcas hasta ver la sorpresa completa.

-¿Hay mas?—Entonces Edward esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. La cual hizo que el corazón de Bella quisiera salirse del pecho.

-Hay algo que quiero que conozcas. —Entonces Sophie comenzó a llorar, lo cual hizo que Bella saltara de los brazos de Edward. —Pero antes, el deber nos llama.

* * *

_**Hola Chicas, bueno debido a los ¡70 reviews! (Wow gracias) Que me han puesto estaba considerando entre estas opciones, me dicen cual es la que mas les gusta.**_

_**a)Haga esto un fic…que mas o menos narre la historia de Bella y Edward con Sophie y ponga lo que pusieron en el informe.**_

_**b)Hacer el fic y que Después de entregar el informe, hacer pequeños Drabbles sobre esta parejita. **_

_**c)Solo hacer hasta el informe del trabajo.**_

_**Bueno otra ves, muchas gracias por la cantidad de reviews que me han dejado, me hacen muy feliz en serio…muchas gracias a todos (voy a llorar hahah)Espero que les halla gustado el cap.**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos **_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen.**_


	4. Sophie

**Hola a todas; antes de que lean tengo que decirles el resultado de la encuesta….redoble de tambores por favor…Y el ganador es…**

**La "A" pero algunas no se decidan por la A o la B, así que mejor las combino…entonces**

**Va a ser un fic, con las anécdotas de Sophie, Edward y Bella, además la entrega de el informe…y…pequeños drabbles de situaciones importantes (Gracias por el consejo –Steph-Midnight-) y también de situaciones sin importancia…**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir…además este cap. Va dedicado a ****babbú, 12****, ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Y también gracias a todas las chicas, que me leen… ¡Ah Dios! digo Edward, me estoy poniendo lacrimógena…Bueno sin más interrupciones lean y espero que les guste…**

**Sophie**

-Pero antes el deber nos llama. —Dicho esto los subieron, a la habitación de Edward, donde encontraron a su pequeña _hija_, llorando.

Bella estaba segura de que podían ser tres cosas: se había ensuciado el pañal, tenía hambre o algo la había despertado y quería seguir durmiendo.

Ella cargó a Sophie y trato de hacerla dormir, pero no se calmaba, "bueno ahora solo me quedan dos" pensó Bella para sus adentros.

-Bella, yo preparo el biberón. —Dijo amablemente Edward, se fue escaleras abajo y recordó esas pocas veces que veía canales de bebés con Esme.

Para su suerte, ya había agua hervida y leche para bebés que a veces Carlisle traía del hospital y bromeaba, que si Alice no crecía le daría eso.

Puso una cantidad razonable de leche y, dos partes de agua. Subió rápido para ayudar a Bella con Sophie.

El bebé aún no se había callado y Bella estaba algo desesperada y le dolía un poco la cabeza por el ruido.

-Yo le doy, no te preocupes, Edward y gracias.

-No hay por que. —Bella se sentó en el sofá y Edward justo al costado de ella. El paso su mano por su cintura y atrajo el cuerpo de Bella mas hacia el, recostando su mentón en su hombro.

El corazón latía desenfrenado, no sabía si lo podía controlar; obviamente Edward se había dado cuenta y estaba disfrutando de eso.

-E-Edward, necesito ir al baño. —Dijo Bella con voz, bastante temblorosa, Edward dio una de las sonrisas ilegales y Bella se paró.

Edward tomó el biberón y continúo con la labor de Bella. Pero pasó algo inesperado, como un caño la boca de Sophie se abrió y botó toda la leche, y Edward no tuvo tiempo para apartarla haciendo que su polo se empara todo con leche.

"¡_Maldición!"_Dijo para sus adentros, no tuvo otra opción que quitarse el polo y ponerse un nuevo; pero fue aún más la sorpresa cuando, en vez de encontrar ropa en su armario, solo encontró una nota, la abrió y era de la duendecilla.

_Eddie, renovación de ropa…me fui de compras con todos…ya se lo que estas pensando ¿Cómo si yo estaba abajo? Bueno mientras que estabas tocando el piano, saque toda tú ropa y cuando volviste a subir me fui con los demás. _

_Te quiere _

_Tú hermana_

_PD: Te quiero tanto, que quiero que te veas bien._

Soltó una sonrisa y luego guardo la nota en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

Bella, antes de salir del baño, rogó a sus hormonas que no la hicieran pasar vergüenza; salió del baño y antes de ir al cuarto, otra vez.

Mejor iba por un vaso de agua en la cocina. Bajó, agarro un vaso y abrió el grifo, se sirvió un poco y se volteó.

Se encontró con un Edward medio desnudo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Los nervios de Bella hicieron que soltara en vasos, rompiéndose en mil pedacitos y derramando el agua. Edward sonrió divertido.

-¿Pasa algo, Bella? –La cara de Bella, estaba rojísima, no sabía si responder o no; y si lo hacia ¿Qué diría?

-L-Lo s-siento. —Tartamudeó, contó hasta diez en su interior y agregó. —Yo lo limpio.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago. —Su salud mental le decía que su cuerpo simplemente no lo soportaría verlo limpiar y sin polo. Pero antes de que pudiera discutir, el ya estaba ahí agachado limpiando.

Bella vio su escultural abdomen y sus musculosos brazos, además lo complementaba sus desordenados cabellos bronces.

¡Genial! Ahora Bella esta hiperventilando…su subconsciente le recordó respirar, pero ella estaba más concentrada viendo su perfecto cuerpo.

Entonces se comenzó a marear y a ponerse pálida, de pronto todo se volvió negro para ella.

Edward volteó su rostro y agarro su cuerpo antes de que tocará el piso. La llevó hacia el sofá de la sala y la recostó allí.

Le hizo gracia la razón por la cual ella se había desmayado. La comenzó a mover delicadamente, haciendo que se despierte.

-¿Bella?

-Hum. —Entonces abrió sus preciosos ojos chocolates y se encontró con un par esmeraldas. Bella recordó por que se había desmayado y se sonrojo de inmediato.

-¿Por qué te desmayaste?—Edward sabía la razón, pero le gustaba a ver a Bella nerviosa.

-Me olvidé de respirar. —Dijo Bella bastante avergonzada.

-¿Y eso por que pasó?

-Por que te ves asombrosamente atractivo cuando estas sin polo. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces me quedaré sin polo más a menudo, si te gusta. —Se levantó y le dio un beso fugaz a Edward.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué estas sin polo?

-Por que nuestro retoño me vomitó encima. —La risa de Bella inundó toda la sala. Subieron juntos y cuando estaban apunto de entrar, Sophie comenzó su concierto de llanto.

-Supongo que es mi turno. —Dijo Bella, acercándose al bebé. Le quitó el pañal y le puso el otro, que les habían dado en el instituto.

Se resbaló en sus manos y ella se agachó a recogerlo, y se volvió a erguir para continuar con su labor.

-Bella, creo que deberías apurarte por que…-Antes de que Edward pudiera decir más , el bebé comenzó a orinarse , y como es de imaginarse , mancho todo el polo de Bella , claro esta , con agua.

"_Maldición."_Gritó su subconsciente

-No te preocupes, Bella, es solo agua. —Dijo Edward tratando de suprimir una risa. Entonces Bella hizo un mohín. Lo que hizo que Edward se riera bajito.

-No me parece gracioso, Edward.

-Lo siento. —Dijo frunciendo los labios, para no romper a carcajadas por lo que paso. Bella se volteó y le puso el pañal a Sophie.

Bella se dirigió a su maleta, sacó un polo y se fue al baño.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió con un polo cuello en "V" color azul. El bebé se había quedado dormido, hasta que…se despertó y comenzó a llorar, Dios sabe por que. Edward se acercó y lo acunó en su pecho, haciendo que dejara de llorar y se calmara.

--

Pasadas dos horas de atención a Sophie, los dos quedaron rendidos y se echaron en la cama a ver televisión.

-¿Sigues molesta?—Preguntó preocupado Edward.

-Algo. —Dijo Bella tratando de concentrarse en la tonta serie que estaban pasando en la televisión, para que sus hormonas no la traicionaran. Edward se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella y comenzó a depositar suaves besos por todo su rostro.

Bella se estremeció cuando llegó a la comisura de sus labios; sus hormonas la estaban traicionando.

No se pudo contener más y puso sus manos en los cabellos de Edward, jugueteando con ellos, comenzando así, el beso. Todo iba perfecto…hasta que el llanto los separó. Otra vez.

-Yo voy. —Dijo Bella. —Aproximadamente eran las once de la noche. —Se levantó de la cama y, solo Dios sabe que hizo, que termino con la cabeza en el suelo. Edward se levantó a socorrerla y solo sonrió cuando la vio en el suelo. —

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Bella?—Dijo Edward mientras le daba una mano, para que se levantara. Bella la tomó y se incorporó rápido.

-Supongo que…quererme.

-Ya lo hago, Bella.

**¡Awww! ¿Qué dicen les gustó? Eso espero…bueno gracias por todos sus reviews…en serio todas son geniales…Bueno en mi perfil, hay una encuesta sobre que historia debería publicar primero…los resúmenes están en mi perfil…en fin espero que les halla gustado el cap.**

**Please vallan a la encuesta su opinión es importante :D**

**Besotes estilo Edward**

**Mrz-Cullen(Screw Bella.I'm Edward wife)**


End file.
